1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a process for producing fast curing bonded with phenolic resin by employing, molding compounds together with pulverulent phenolic resins, pulverulent addition polymers selected from the group consisting of polyvinyl alcohols and addition polymers stabilized by hydroxyl-containing protective colloids.
2) Background Art
The importance of thermosetting phenol-formaldehyde resins, for example, hexa novolaks or resoles, as binders for a very wide variety of applications has greatly increased in recent years. Typical applications are, for example, binders in filter papers, foundry sand, ceramics, fiber mats and wood fiber boards. The use of phenol-formaldehyde resins as a thermosetting binder in most cases requires a thermally initiated, intensive crosslinking of the polymer chains to form a three-dimensional, molecular network.
In the interests of industrial use, where fast cycle times are important, development work has concentrated in particular on accelerating the crosslinking reaction, the curing, of these polymer systems.
Many prior artisans were concerned with catalyst systems which accelerate the condensation of phenol functions with aldehyde functions and were particularly interested in achieving a chemical reaction in the ortho position of the phenol ring. Examples thereof are known from WO-A 93/08223, which describes solvent-free, solid hotmelt adhesive systems with divalent metal salts as catalysts. The disadvantage here is the excess of up to 1.7 mol% of free formaldehyde which can lead to environmental problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,188 describes a process for accelerating the cure of resoles by means of boron compounds. But this process utilizes not solid, but liquid systems in aqueous solution.
The curing reaction of binder mixtures based on phenolic resin can also be accelerated by ester compounds. For example, DE-A4331656 (Derwent Abstract AN 94-286789), discloses that triacetin is useful as a cure accelerator. However, this system works only in aqueous solution and in the presence of lignin. Similarly, the Australian patent specification AU-B-22974/88 describes ester compounds, especially lactones, organic carbonates and carboxylic esters as useful cure accelerators for the liquid phenolic resins known as resoles.
Polymeric cure accelerators are likewise known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,587 claims a binder for wood fibers which is comprised of a powdery mix of highly condensed phenolic resins, incompletely cured phenolic resins (hexanovolaks) and optionally, coconut shell powder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,484 discloses accelerating the curing of solid resoles by adding solid novolak resins comprising resorcinol. The disadvantage with either process is the increased emission of formaldehyde and phenol from the starting materials used. In contrast, the use of powdered green tea, as known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,057, offers an environmentally benign alternative to accelerating the cure of phenolic resins by means of polymeric compounds. However, the high cost is a decisive bar to industrial use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process whereby the curing of solid phenolic resins, especially hexanovolaks, is accelerated.
It has now been found, surprisingly, that polyvinyl alcohols and addition polymers stabilized by hydroxyl-containing protective colloids accelerate the curing of phenolic resins.
The invention accordingly provides a process for producing fast curing bonded with phenolic resin, molding compounds which comprises pulverulent phenolic resins being mixed with or applied to the substrate to be adhered together with pulverulent addition polymers selected from the group consisting of polyvinyl alcohols and addition polymers, stabilized by hydroxyl-containing protective colloids, of one or more monomers from the group of the vinyl esters of branched or unbranched carboxylic acids of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, the esters of acrylic acid and methacrylic acid with branched or unbranched alcohols of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, vinylaromatics, vinyl halides, olefins and dienes, and subsequently, by the employment of elevated temperature and optionally elevated pressure, cured and processed into a shaped article.
Suitable polyvinyl alcohols are partially or fully hydrolyzed polyvinyl alcohols, preferably having a degree of hydrolysis of 85 to 100 mol% and a Hxc3x6ppler viscosity of 1 to 60 mPas, measured in 4% strength aqueous solution (method of Hxc3x6ppler at 20xc2x0 C., DIN 53015). It is also possible to use vinyl alcohol copolymers which, in addition to the vinyl alcohol and vinyl acetate units, contain other monomer units, for example 1-methylvinyl acetate or 1-methylvinyl alcohol units, preferably in an amount of 0.5 to 10% by weight, based on the total weight of the copolymer. The vinyl alcohol homo- and copolymers mentioned are commercially available or obtainable in a manner known to one skilled in the art, by hydrolysis or alcoholysis of the corresponding vinyl acetate homo- and copolymers.
Vinyl esters preferred for the protective colloid-stabilized addition polymers are vinyl acetate, vinyl propionate, vinyl butyrate, vinyl 2-ethylhexanoate, vinyl laurate, 1-methylvinyl acetate, vinyl pivalate and vinyl esters of alpha-branched monocarboxylic acids of 9 to 11 carbon atoms, for example VeoVa9(copyright) or VeoVa10(copyright) (trade names of Shell). Vinyl acetate is particularly preferred.
Methacrylic esters or acrylic esters preferred for the protective colloid-stabilized addition polymers are methyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate, ethyl acrylate, ethyl methacrylate, propyl acrylate, propyl methacrylate, n-butyl acrylate, n-butyl methacrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate. Particular preference is given to methyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate, n-butyl acrylate and 2-ethylhexyl acrylate.
Preferred vinylaromatics are styrene, methylstryene and vinyltoluene. The preferred vinyl halide is vinyl chloride. The preferred olefins are ethylene and propylene and preferred dienes are 1,3-butadiene and isoprene. Optionally, 0.05 to 10.0% by weight, based on the total weight of the monomers, or comonomers can be present in addition, for example acrylic acid, acrylamide, vinylsulfonic acid, 2-acrylamidopropanesulfonate, vinyltriethoxysilane, gamma-methacryloyloxypropyltriethoxysilane, N-methylolacrylamide (NMA).
Preferred protective colloid-stabilized addition polymers are vinyl ester polymers, (meth)acrylic ester polymers, vinyl chloride polymers and styrene polymers.
The hereinbelow recited polymers are particularly preferred, the weight percentages, if necessary, including the comonomer fraction, adding up to 100% by weight:
from the group of the vinyl ester polymers: vinyl acetate polymers, vinyl acetate-ethylene copolymers having an ethylene content of 1 to 60% by weight; vinyl acetate-ethylene vinyl chloride copolymers having an ethylene content of 1 to 40% by weight and a vinyl chloride content of 20 to 90% by weight; vinyl acetate copolymers with 1 to 50% by weight of one or more co-polymerizable vinyl esters such as vinyl laurate, vinyl pivalate, vinyl esters of an alpha-branched carboxylic acid, especially vinyl versatates (VeoVa9(copyright), VeoVa10(copyright), VeoVa11(copyright)), which optionally contain 1 to 40% by weight of ethylene in addition; vinyl acetate-acrylic ester copolymers containing 1 to 60% by weight of acrylic ester, especially n-butyl acrylate or 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, which optionally contain 1 to 40% by weight of ethylene in addition;
from the group of the (meth)acrylic ester polymers: polymers of n-butyl acrylate or 2-ethylhexyl acrylate;
copolymers of methyl methacrylate with n-butyl acrylate and/or 2-ethylhexyl acrylate;
from the group of the vinyl chloride polymers (in addition to the abovementioned vinyl ester/vinyl chloride/ethylene copolymers): vinyl chloride-ethylene copolymers and vinyl chloride/acrylate copolymers;
from the group of the styrene polymers: styrene-butadiene copolymers and styrene-acrylic ester copolymers such as styrene-n-butyl acrylate or styrene-2-ethylhexyl acrylate having a styrene content of 10 to 70% by weight in each case.
The polymers are produced in a known manner by an emulsion polymerization process and subsequent drying, for example, spray drying, of the aqueous polymer dispersions obtainable thereby.
The proportion of hydroxyl-containing protective colloid can be added before or during the polymerization, or else after the polymerization; that is, before, during or after the drying step. Particular preference is given to the process described in EP-B 687317 for preparing water-redispersible, protective colloid-stabilized addition polymers, whose disclosure in this respect is incorporated herein by reference. The last procedure mentioned provides the particularly preferred, water-redispersible addition polymers, redispersible meaning that the agglomerates obtained on drying will on addition to water, disintegrate back to the primary particles, which are then dispersed in the water.
The hydroxyl-containing protective colloids generally used for stabilizing the addition polymers are polyhydroxy compounds such as fully or partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl alcohols, water-soluble polysaccharides such as starches (amylose), hydroxyalkyl ether starches, dextrins, cyclodextrins, dextran, xylan and celluloses and also derivatives thereof such as carboxymethyl-, methyl-, hydroxyethyl- and hydroxypropyl-celluloses. By water-soluble is understood in this context that the solubility in water is more than 10 g per liter under standard conditions. Preference is given to one or more partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl alcohols having a degree of hydrolysis of 75 to 99 mol % and a Hbppler viscosity (4% strength in aqueous solution, DIN 53015, method of Hbppler at 20xc2x0 C.) of 1 to 60 mPas, especially 4 to 35 mpas. The protective colloid fraction is 1 to 30% by weight based on the polymer fraction to be stabilized. Particular preference is given to 8 to 30% by weight.
Solid phenolic resins which can be modified with the pulverulent addition polymer (polymer powder) are also referred to as novolaks and are obtainable by reaction of aldehyde with phenol in-a phenol/aldehyde ratio of greater than 1, usually under acidic conditions. Examples of phenols are, besides phenol itself, its alkyl-substituted derivatives such as the cresols and xylenols, halogen-substituted phenols such as chlorophenol, polyhydric phenols such as resorcinol or pyrocatechol, and also polycyclic phenols such as naphthol and bisphenol A. Examples of useful aldehydes include formaldehyde, paraformaldehyde, acetaldehyde and butyraldehyde. Preference is given to phenol-formaldehyde resins.
Novolaks are mixtures of differently advanced resin complexes composed of methylene-linked polyphenols. Owing to the absence of reactive groups, novolaks are not self-curing, but require a curing agent. Examples of curing agents are paraformaldehyde or hexamethylenetetramine. In general, novolak compositions include 1 to 15% by weight of a curing agent, based on the novolak fraction. Curing by heating causes the chainlike novolak molecules to become crosslinked. To accelerate this crosslinking, the invention utilizes 0.1 to 40% by weight preferably 3 to 40% by weight, more preferably, 10 to 30% by weight, in each case based on the fraction of phenolic resin and polymer powder.
The phenolic resins modified with polymer powder are particularly useful for adhering or consolidating substrates from the group of the natural and synthetic fiber materials. Useful fibers include all raw materials used in the relevant non-woven industry: polyester, polyamide, polypropylene, polyethylene, glass, ceramic, aramid, viscose, carbon, cellulose, cotton, wool or wood fibers and also blends thereof.
The choice of fiber material is not subject to any restriction or preference. The fiber material can be used in the form of fibers, yarns, mats, scrims or as woven textiles (wovens). Preference is given to mats or scrims of polyester, polyamide, polypropylene, polyethylene, aramid, carbon, glass, cellulose, cotton, wool or wood fibers.
Fiber bonding generally utilizes 1 to 50% by weight of bonding powder (phenolic resin +polymer powder), but preferably, 5 to 35% by weight, most preferably, 15 to 30% by weight, in each case based on the total weight of the textile sheet material.
The fiber materials may be consolidated with the phenolic resin composition modified by an addition polymer according to the procedures customary in non-woven technology:
The fibers are blended with the polymer powder-modified phenolic resin compositions in an air stream and the fiber/powder blend is laid down according to the conventional processes of non-woven technology, optionally, carding of the fiber/powder blend, to form a fiber bed. The curing of the powder takes place in the course of an immediately subsequent oven passage, optionally with the use of superheated steam. The oven temperature depends on the residence time of the web in the oven and on the corresponding curing kinetics. The action of shearing forces promotes full curing.
The webs are customarily heated at 110xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C., preferably 120xc2x0 C. to 170xc2x0 C., especially 130xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., for a period of 30 seconds to 5 minutes, preferably 1 to 4 minutes, especially, 1.5 to 3 minutes. The thus bonded webs may subsequently, if desired, be pressed under a pressure of 1 to 100 bars in a hot press to form shaped articles. This is likewise optionally accomplished with the aid of superheated steam. Mold temperatures are between 150xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C. coupled with in-press residence times of 0.25 to 10 minutes.
In one possible embodiment, the polymer powder and the phenolic resin powder are sprinkled as a blend or in succession, in any desired order into a previously laid-down fiber bed, and incorporated into the fiber bed by shaking or needling. If desired, this may be followed by a second web formation step in which an intimate mixture of fibers and powder is laid down as a further web. The powder is cured by the temperature being raised, optionally with the employment of pressure and superheated steam under the above-mentioned conditions.
It is also possible to laminate two or more non-wovens or wovens to each other or one another. To this end, ready-made fiber webs or other substrates are treated with the phenolic resin powder and the polymer powder, subsequently combined at their large surfaces and cross-linked under the above-mentioned conditions, optionally with the additional employment of pressure and superheated steam, at an elevated temperature.
The combination of polymer powder and phenolic resin powder is useful for producing shaped articles from fiber materials and also for producing precursors to such shaped articles, these semi-finished products being known as waddings. Furthermore, it can be employed in bonding the waddings, for example, cushioning, insulating and filter waddings. Preference is further given to laminates or clad products where two identical or two different fibrous structures spread out in sheet fashion are adhered to each other. Examples are insulants in automotive engineering which are composed of reclaimed cotton and which are durably laminated with a surface mat. Preference is also given to laminates where fibrous structures are adhered to non-fibrous substrates. Examples are the adhering of glass fibers onto decorative surface films or panels in the sector of building insulation or the adhering of wovens or other webs to leather in the shoe industry (shoe caps). Preference is further given to laminates of plural superposed fabric layers which are bonded by means of the procedure according to the invention. Examples are two- or more highly layered fabric plies of glass, carbon and/or aramid fiber, which are processible into moldings, if desired.
As well as accelerating the curing, the procedure of the invention provides less brittle moldings owing to the fraction of pulverulent addition polymers.